The Children Of The Tide
by Musical Dove
Summary: Lord Death is a mysterious creature, that everyone respects. He has connections all over the globe. Including the ocean. When he asks the Solomon twins to attend DWMA tp protect the Soul Eater gang from a notorious witch, will they accept? And who exactly are they? Find out, when you read the story. OcXOc, and OcXLiz.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Eyed Boy And Weapon

**Chapter 1: **

**The Blue Eyed Boy, With His Three Pointed Sword**

A scream broke through the eerie silence, that filled the empty street. The dark sky was sprinkled with starry. A laughing moon grinned down upon a woman, laying on the cobblestone street, covered with a crimson blanket.

A shadow loomed over her, and crackled with a maniacal laugh. Its hollow eyes showed no mercy, as it gobbled down her blue soul. It threw it's head back and laughed some more. The laugh bounced off the walls of the buildings surrounding it. The voice echoed through empty alleyways and, possibly, through innocent people, sending uncontrollable shivers down their spine.

"How fun! Fun! More. I want more!" It said, through it's laughter. As it was about to get up, a chilling voice was heard from behind.

"No more."

It turned around, and was met with a quick slice of it's forehead. It's laughter, turned into scream, as it clutched it's head in pain. It's hollow eyes, finally flicked on an emotion.

Hatred.

It looked at the enemy that hurt it, and saw a young man with a three pointed sword by his sides, as he gazed at it with a sadistic smirk. It wanted to destroy his face with it's claws.

"You hurt me. You hurt me!" It screamed, as it leaped towards the young man with it's claws outstretched. The young man let out a breathy chuckle, and disappeared in a flash. It stopped for a second, and screamed when it felt agonizing pain on his back. It turned around and saw the young man's face one last time, before the three pointed sword pierced his body.

And all was black, only the memory of a beautiful blue eyed boy with his three pointed sword.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kids

**Chapter 2:**

**The History Of Poseidon's Weapon And The New Kids**

**Maka's POV:**

"Hey, Maka. What are you doing?" I heard Soul's voice asked. I looked up from the book I was reading, and smiled at him, to reassure him that I was fine. Even if he didn't ask me.

Idiot Soul.

"Hm? Oh, I'm reading _'The History Of Meisters and Weapons' _that Mr. Stein let me borrow. Its really interesting, Soul. You should read it." I said. I saw him make a face, as I tried not to giggle. "I'm almost done with the sixth chapter. Apparently Meister Patrick Williams and his weapon, Lillian Barlow, were killed in a fire after they got married. Sad, isn't it?"

Soul rolled his eyes, as he flopped down on the couch beside me and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Reading is so not cool, Maka." Now _that_, made me roll _my _eyes.

"Ugh." I groaned, as I finished the last sentence, before turning my page. Finally. Chapter seven. I skimmed my eyes on the title, before (unconsciously) saying, "Cool," under my breath.

I guess I said it louder than I thought, because Soul leant over my book and said, "What?"

"Check it out, Soul. '_Poseidon's Weapon'_. Haven't you ever heard of them?" I was actually surprised that Soul hasn't heard of them before. I mean, I knew they were mysterious and all, but Soul has to at least heard of them.

"Uh, Maka." Is it just me, or did I just see a sweat drop on his temple, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I'm pretty sure, after hearing that sentence coming out of Soul's mouth, my jaw drop to the cold floor of our apartment. How could he not heard of them!

"Listen." I said, as I began to read from the book, "Poseidon's Weapon is a mysterious troop of assassins that works under Lord Death. People cannot specify the age range of Poseidon's Weapon. Some may believe that they are a group of killers that are ordered to hunt kishins by Lord Death." I honestly did not know that. "The are notorious for the battle stance, called the '_Gentle Ice' _and '_The Untamed Tsunami'_. It is unknown that they graduated from under the wing of Lord Death's academy, 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'."

Silence followed, after I read the last word, until Soul broke it with an obvious question.

"That's it? It was only, like, one page."

A tick appeared on my forehead, as my nostrils flared with frustration. "Duh, Soul. The book clearly stated that they are a mysterious group."

"That sucks. And they started to sound cool, too." Soul leant back, and rested his head against his folded hands behind his head, as he closed his crimson colored eyes.

But at least he paid attention this time.

It was a typical day at Crescent Moon Class; Soul perching his legs on the table, Black*Star missing (obviously trying to pick on the underclassmen), and, strangely, I cant find Tsubaki anywhere.

Probably, trying to stop Black*Star from doing anything stupid. I pity you, Tsubaki.

Sometimes, I just want to punch Black*Star in the face. Repeatedly. Anyways, Kid was late, waiting for the clock to strike eight. As always.

Me? I'm like always; Hands intertwined in front of me and ready to learn!

The bell rings, and Kid walks in with Liz and Patty. Just in time (please note the sarcasm). Not long after they entered, Professor Stein rolls in with his chair and (as usual) falls face down. Its almost impossible to stop the tired sigh that escaped my mouth. Trust me, it was funny a couple of times when it started, but now its getting old.

Professor Stein gets up and rolled towards the middle of the room and clears his throat. Unconsciously, I leant forward.

This has to be interesting.

"Alright. So, class. Its not everyday we get new students in mid-term," Did he just say 'new students'? "But, Lord Death insisted on it and the plan has come into action. Please, introdu-Eh? Where are they?"

Just then, we hear an explosive outside the school. Some gasped, while others shot up and ran outside.

Me, being one of them.

What I saw was completely indescribable.

"Wow." I heard Soul say, as he walked over to me. But, I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying attention to the fight Black*Star had gotten into.

"Indeed." Kid agreed with Soul. Nearly everybody from Crescent Moon Class was outside. Including Professor Stein.

Black*Star's face was all bloodied and bruised. And is that a black eye? Wow. But what's more surprising was that his opponent had only a scratch on his cheek and a bruised jaw. Blood was dripping from his temple.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, NEW KID!" Black*Star shouted, before he ran in inhuman speed. The boy had barely enough time to jump away, before Black*Star hit him with Tsubaki. He cut the boy's trench coat, and soon enough, blood started dripping from his arm.

Now it was the boy's turn. He turned around and hit Black*Star in the stomach with his weapon. A silver trident, that shined under the sun's glare. Blood gushed out of Black*Star. I winced at the imaginary pain, but it wasn't enough to kill Black*Star.

"Pay attention to the new student." Professor Stein said, as he observed the scene. I glanced at him, before concentrating on the new kid and his weapon. Somehow, their souls were connected, making it bigger then normal. It was a deep blue color, like the ocean's. But, what surprised me, was the emotions behind the soul.

Regret. Trust. Passion. Discomfort. And, force.

I opened my mouth to say it, but Kid beat me to it, "He's holding back."

Professor Stein nodded. "That's exactly it."

"What do you mean by that, Kid?" Patty said, with her usual child-like voice.

"It means that he's not using his full strength to beat Black*Star. He could do some serious damage to him, and he knows that." Now it was my turn to talk.

"Yes. But what I really want, is for you to see the connection between the meister and the weapon." Professor Stein explained, as he twisted the screw on his head. I wonder if it twists his brain with it?

I looked back at them, and concentrated on the connection between the weapon and the meister. It was somehow linked. Like…

"They trust each other." I gasped. "They trust each other with their lives, not even a hesitation between their bond." It was amazing. It was beautiful. They knew if one was to get hurt, then the other would do anything to stop the attack. Even if it costs his life.

"Exactly. Bonds like those are hard to come by. They must be really close to feel those emotions, too." Professor Stein once again, gazed at the new students with interest.

"Switch!" I don't know where the voice came from, but the next thing I knew, the trident glowed an oceanic blue, and turned into his human form. I heard Kid gasped. Probably because they were perfectly identical, minus the blood and bruises. The one I thought was a meister, turned into the same identical trident, and the weapon grasped him. So, basically they were switching positions as weapons and meisters.

How can that be?

The other boy (who I will call boy number two) ran straight towards Black*Star, with incredibly fast legs, and slashed Black*Star's leg with his silver trident. Black*Star lurched backwards, and boy number two didn't even hesitate to bring down the trident on Black*Star's arm. The gap between the middle and left blade was pressed down on Black*Star's arm, unable to use Tsubaki.

Which means, Black*Star was defeated.


End file.
